


Heat

by masulevin



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Summer, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Summer has brought unusually hot weather to Jackson. Alice looks to Joel for a distraction.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypheae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypheae/gifts).



Heatwaves are one thing when Alice gets to sit at home, but they’re another thing altogether when she has to run patrols. She can’t stick to the shade when she’s on a horse as it walks up the mountain; she can’t stick to the shade when she’s got a rifle in her hands and her ears focused on trying to find any sounds of infected.

It’s hot and she’s sweating and miserable, and the one bright spot is that she finally got paired up with Joel again. He’s been riding a few yards ahead of her the whole time, quieter than he usually is, body easy on the horse with his shoulders relaxed, like he’s totally comfortable out here in the woods.

She’s still staring at him when he glances back at her, and he smirks like he _knew_ she was staring. She frowns at him, but his smirk only grows as he turns back around and urges his horse to go a little faster. She does the same so he won’t get too far away, but he still doesn’t say anything.

Asshole is always too quiet when she doesn’t want him to be.

The path around Jackson is clear, leaving her without anything to distract her from the uncomfortable heat other than Joel riding ahead of her. She watches his shirt stretch over his shoulders as he shifts his weight, the way he holds the reins in one hand so she can see the muscles of his forearm move, the way he taps his fingers against his thigh…

He’s smirking at her again.

She blinks once and looks away and counts on the summer sun as an excuse for the heat on her face.

There aren’t any signs of infected between Jackson and the radio tower, so there’s nothing to distract her from the sweat dripping down her spine other than Joel. They stand almost close enough to touch as they hitch the horses at the base of the tower, then move up to the top without speaking.

It’s even hotter up here without even any airflow, and the first thing she does is crank open the windows as Joel signs their names in the registry book, alongside the usual “all clear.” Usually, this is her favorite part of doing patrols, the few minutes to relax and drink some water before heading back out.

Today, she wishes she hadn’t ended up back on the roster.

She turns around to lean her back against the wall, and Joel’s not looking at her. His eyes are closed as he drinks from his canteen, head tilted back, the collar of his gray tee soaked in sweat.

It’s really too hot for all this. The infected are probably too warm to leave their dark little holes, and they’re out here wasting their time for nothing.

Another bead of sweat rolls down the side of her face, and she swipes at it with the back of her knuckles.

This is unbearable.

Joel ignores her little grumbly noises, standing by one of the other open windows instead of coming over to her, ignoring her as pointedly as she’s studying him. He rolls his neck until it pops, then stretches out his shoulders one at a time with his hands on his elbows.

The wind picks up outside and finally makes it through the windows, cooling her already damp skin and sparking an idea at the back of her mind. She considers rejecting it, but now that it’s occurred to her…

The breeze soothes her chest as she unbuttons her shirt. She doesn’t say anything to draw attention to it, just slips each button free and moves onto the next one, working steadily until she can shrug the shirt off her shoulders and drop it on the dusty table next to her. It’s already cooler, and she leans her hips against the table and lets her head drop back with a groan.

Joel shifts at the edge of her vision, but she doesn’t turn to look at him, just rolls her shoulders out a little and then reaches up to pull the tie out of her hair to let it tumble free. She shakes it out and then starts to twist it back up again, making sure she doesn’t smile even when the breeze blows across her exposed chest and stomach.

“What do you think you’re doin’?” He’s still standing by the other window, mostly facing out over the valley, but she can tell he’s looking at her from the corner of his eyes, back straight and shoulders stiff.

Alice blinks at him like she doesn’t know what he could possibly be talking about. “It’s hot.”

“And your plan to cool down is to strip naked in the radio tower?” He turns his head to face her more directly, and she lifts her eyebrows at him.

“Oh, I was just gonna take off my shirt, but if you think I should keep going…” She has to bend over to unlace her boots, which isn’t the sexiest part of her plan, but she makes it work while Joel makes a disgruntled, grumbling noise under his breath.

He doesn’t tell her to stop though.

She stands up straight as she toes out of her boots, and then she makes direct eye contact with Joel as she unbuttons her jeans and pushes them down. He stares back at her for as long as he can, but it’s only a second or two before his eyes are traveling down the planes of her body to the skin she’s exposing.

He’s fully turned toward her, back to the windows, by the time she’s just in her underwear, but his arms are still crossed over his chest and he hasn’t moved any closer.

It’s all part of the game. She has to make him break enough to close the distance, to reach for her first. She has to make him want her too much to object to her taking off her clothes or to fucking right here in the radio tower when they’re supposed to be running an ordinary patrol. She has to make him desperate enough to give her what she wants before they go to their next stop.

She has to make him give her a reason to be this sweaty.

She hops up on the table and crosses her legs at the knee. She watches long enough to see Joel clench his jaw before she leans back on her hands, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back again. She bounces her foot and waits, letting the silence stretch out and thicken between them until the breeze comes back through the window.

Then, she moans, just a little. It’s more of a sigh, really, but it’s loud in the space between them. It cuts through the silence, and she can hear Joel moving just like she thought he would, finally spurred into action.

His fingers wrap around her ankle, stilling the bouncing with a tight squeeze. 

She opens one eye to look at him as his grip relaxes. “And what do you think _you’re_ doing?”

“Helping.” His hand creeps a little higher, resting on her calf instead. 

She uncrosses her legs and he moves to stand between them, but she puts her foot square in the center of his chest, pushing to keep him away. His fingers tighten again as she stares him down.

“Oh, is that what you’re doing?” She arches her brows and purses her lips so he won’t see her smirking at him.

He nods, apparently serious. “Don’t want you to overheat.” He tries to move forward again and she pushes at him a little harder. He stills but doesn’t step back, just raises his hands in surrender.

He waits with his hands out to the side as she slides her foot down his chest to his waist, then lower, brushing her bare toes against where she knows he’s still soft in his jeans. He twitches, a full-body shudder, but doesn’t say anything, and then she pushes herself to her feet.

There’s barely enough room for her to stand between him and the table, but she makes it work, holding his gaze as his eyes darken before she slips away to stand in front of the window.

She leans forward and arches her back again, half afraid he’s going to call her out on what she’s doing… but he doesn’t.

She anticipates his touch before it comes, a rough palm sliding up her spine until his fingers can wrap around the nape of her neck. His hips press against her, just enough to make sure she knows he’s there, and the fingers of his other hand pull at her hair tie until her hair falls loose again.

“You’re lucky no one’s close enough to see you.”

She tries to look over her shoulder at him, but his grip on her tightens, and he pulls her upright. His other arm wraps around her waist, pressing flat against her hip to hold her body against his. She catches her lower lip between her teeth and waits to see what he’ll do next even as goosebumps race across her skin.

It feels natural for him to slip his hand from the back of her neck to the front; it feels right for his fingers to circle her throat, and she wants to relax into his hold.

She wants to, but she doesn’t, because the game is still going. She can’t hide how fast her heart is beating, not with his fingers against her pulse, but she can straighten her spine and try to lift her hands to grab for him too.

She can _try,_ at least, but it doesn’t mean he’s going to let her. 

They’ve done this before, played this game where she teases and pushes until he gives in and takes. He knows what her next move is, and he’s ready for it, pinning her arms to her sides and tightening his fingers around her throat, just a hair, just enough to warn her to be still.

She flexes against his hold because he expects her to, bares her teeth because he expects her to, pretends she’s not starting to soak through her panties because he expects her to.

The heat of his body behind hers is no match for the breeze coming through the window, and sweat builds again. It beads at her hairline and drips down, tickling as he holds her too tight to brush it away.

“You’d like that though, wouldn’t you?” She doesn’t know what she’d like, because she’s too distracted by feeling him against her, and she tries to shake her head so he’ll know. She’s certainly not going to fucking ask. “You’d like it if the whole town could see you.”

She doesn’t want to shiver at his words, but she can’t help it, and the way he chuckles at her reaction just makes it worse. 

He moves his grip to her chin and tips her head back to rest on his shoulder, and she lets him manipulate her stance until he’s able to press a kiss against her cheekbone, then to her earlobe, then his teeth scrape the edge of her jaw.

She presses her thighs together and he presses his chuckle against her skin.

“You don’t have to be so smug.”

He bites her again as she bares her teeth at him. “No? So… if I check right now, you won’t be wet?”

She doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t need her to. He releases her arms to slide his hand down her stomach, dragging blunt nails over the sensitive skin below her navel just to make her flinch, but he doesn’t slip into her waistband like she thinks he might. Instead, he just cups her through her panties, putting pressure on her but not relieving anything.

“You weren’t even helping me patrol, were you? You were just waiting for a chance to take your damn clothes off.”

Now that her hands are free, she grabs Joel’s wrists and digs her nails in, just a bit, just enough to threaten. “And? If it bothers you so much, let me go and I’ll get dressed.”

“Didn’t say that. Quit squirmin’.”

He lets her pull his hand away from her throat, but he doesn’t move away from her. He puts that hand on the window frame and stays pressed against her back, breathing slow and deep like he’s not getting hard against her ass, and finally starts to move his fingers.

It’s just a little, just another tease, just enough to send bright sparks of pleasure up her spine, a little reward for the game so far.

She groans and turns toward him, lips parted, and he gives her what she wants without hesitation this time.

His fingers start to move faster as their lips meet. She pushes her tongue into his mouth and he sucks on it until fingernails dig into his skin again. She has to gasp for breath when he releases her, but he just turns his attention to kissing her cheek, the underside of her jaw, the side of her throat. 

She tries to turn in his arms, but he stops her again, holding her in place now with both hands on her hips, taking away the teasing pleasure just when she thought she was finally getting what she wants. His next kiss tastes like the salt from her skin and she falls into his trap of licking into his mouth once again.

His hands relax on her hips and his fingers trace down lower until he can tuck them into the waistband of her panties. He slides them down until they drop to the floor, and then he leans back so he can watch himself run his palm over the curve of her ass.

She tenses for a blow that doesn’t come. His hands are gentle as they smooth up her back to unhook her bra, and she tries to turn around to face him as she shrugs off the material.

“Nuh-uh.” He grabs her upper arms and holds her still, facing out over the valley instead of letting her move where she wants. She tries to pull away but he squeezes his fingers, and she squeezes her thighs together too.

He chuckles and pushes her forward, only letting her go when she grabs at the window frame for balance.

“Stay still. You got it?”

She’s got it.

“You gonna make me?” She looks over her shoulder at him and smirks like she’s not about to just drop to her knees to see if that’s what it’ll take to make him break this time and just _take her,_ but he just lifts his eyebrows like he knew that challenge was coming.

“You had your fun being a brat.” He doesn’t touch her as he speaks, just stares at her with dark eyes and palms himself through his jeans. “You’re making us late with the patrol, too, but you don’t care about that so long as you get all my attention. Is that right?”

She doesn’t answer, just watches his fingers flexing around his cock, hard and trapped in his jeans.

“You gonna answer me?”

She grins at him, showing her teeth, but no. She doesn’t answer him. It’s more fun if she doesn’t, even if he’s right and she’s making them late to hit the next station on their patrol.

It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.

He grins back at her for a second, a little lopsided thing that lets her know he’s enjoying the game as much as she is… and then the smile is controlled, tucked away so he can clench his jaw and push her down with his hand between her shoulder blades so that she’s leaning, just a bit, out the window.

It’s cooler out here, at least, but there’s no way she can muffle the cry she makes when his hand finally connects sharply with the curve of her ass. She doesn’t have time to see if the sound echoes before he spanks her again, and then a third time, the sharp pain twisting into pleasure that has her rubbing her thighs together. When she tries to squirm back against him, his other hand slides from between her shoulder blades to tangle in her hair.

He’s not done.

“How far away do you think they can hear you screamin’?” He rubs soothing circles over her stinging cheeks, dipping almost low enough between them to feel how wet she is, like he has no idea what he does to her. She catches her lower lip between her teeth as he continues teasing her in his low rumble. “It’s okay, baby, let them hear how much you like this.” He spanks her again and she groans, quieter than before. “Hey. I said let them hear you.”

This time, he slaps her cunt. The shock of it makes her cry out loud, loud enough to startle a bird out of the closest tree, and Joel chuckles behind her as he presses two fingers inside up to the third knuckle.

“I knew you’d be fuckin’ soaked.” He drags his fingers back out and then plunges them back in, curling them just right like he’s been doing for the last three years. “You’re desperate for it.”

She grits her teeth and arches up onto her toes before she manages to answer. “You gonna give it to me or just be a tease?”

He chuckles and she shivers at the sound. _“I’m_ the tease?”

His fingers move faster inside of her, a steady rolling motion that makes her knuckles turn white where they’re gripping the windowsill. He knows exactly how to pleasure her, exactly where to touch her to get her wetness spreading down onto her thighs and down his wrist, exactly how to make her glad they’re not at home where she has to struggle to be quiet.

Joel seems happy they don’t have to be quiet too, a steady stream of filth dripping from his tongue that makes her thighs start to shake as he works between them. He tells her how pretty she looks, how good she feels, how tight and wet and hot she is around his fingers.

He tells her he knows she’s close, and when she moans out her agreement… he stops. He pulls his fingers away and waits for her to swear and stomp her foot before he guides her to turn around so he can capture her lips with his.

She lets him kiss her for half a second before she bites his lower lip and starts yanking at his belt, furious and desperate for it, just like he said she is.

“Jesus, Joel. C’mon.” She gets his belt open and yanks at the button in his jeans. “Fuck me already. I know you want to. See?”

She wraps her fingers around his cock and nips at his throat when he leans his head back with a groan. She squeezes just a little too hard, pumps just a little too fast, a test of overstimulation to get him back for delaying her orgasm, and he shivers and shudders under her touch until he can’t take it anymore and he captures her wrist in one of his large hands.

“Shit, girl. If I give you what you want, will you behave?” He starts to tug her away from the window before she answers, but she nods at him anyway, moving with him until she can hop up on the table that helped her start this whole thing. 

He pushes his jeans down and steps between her thighs as she locks her ankles around him, like she’d ever be able to hold him there if he decided to start teasing her again. 

They both watch as he holds himself steady and pushes inside her, moving slow enough that she swears again and yanks at his shirt, pulling him as hard as she can but still not accomplishing anything but making him huff a short laugh and then groan low and deep when he finally fills her.

Joel leans down like he’s going to kiss her, but he just brushes his nose against hers and whispers, “You gonna quit bitchin’ now?”

“What happened to letting everyone hear me?” She’s proud of the way she’s able to keep her voice from shaking, but she’s more proud of the way he narrows his eyes at her response.

He slides his hand up from her hip to the side of her neck, pausing for half a second to cup her jaw so he can give her the lightest, most teasing kiss he can before standing up straight and pushing two of his fingers between her lips.

They taste like her.

Her body gives her away, makes her lose the game, and she clenches around him as she shivers, eyes dropping closed as she begins to suck his fingers clean.

She can’t stay quiet as he finally, _finally_ begins to fuck her, pulling out with the same incredible slowness before slamming back inside. She pulls away from his fingers and cries out, her lips twisting up into a relieved smile as pleasure sparks through her body.

It’s intense after all his teasing, almost too good as he stretches and fills her just right, and she can’t even hold herself upright as he sets a hard, steady pace.

She collapses back onto the table, barely sparing a thought to whether it’s sturdy enough for this, because he lifts her legs up to rest on his shoulders and holds them there as he keeps on fucking her like she’s been hoping for.

“This’s what you wanted, ain’t it?” He sounds almost as winded as she feels, but he doesn’t slow down, doesn’t let up, just buries his cock inside her over and over. “Show me how much you like it. C’mon, baby.”

She gives herself over to him completely, surrendering at last, and just calls out his name as she focuses on how it feels to have him so deep inside her cunt. He groans above her and switches to shorter, harder thrusts that have her toes curling and her back arching.

Sweat builds between them, but she doesn’t care, barely has time to notice it before there are fingers on her clit and everything is too much. It’s too much and it’s perfect, and if she comes right now she’s going to fall apart, she won’t be able to handle it…

“Joel, oh my god, fuck. I’m gonna come.” She grabs for anything to steady herself and ends up with one hand on her breast and the other clutching the edge of the table. “You’re gonna, I’m, I’m…”

She screams as the pleasure finally breaks, washing over her and making her forget everything else but the feeling of Joel inside of her and on top of her. He keeps fucking her with his fingers against her clit and she keeps coming like she’s never going to stop.

His pace slows as her body starts to relax, the force of her orgasm leaving her loose-limbed and sated. She looks up at him and he smiles, face red and sweat soaking into his shirt.

“Feel good, baby?” He runs a soothing hand over her trembling thigh and then over her stomach to her breast, pinching just enough to make another shock run through her, the motion of his hips slowed down to almost nothing.

She nods at him. “Yeah. You gonna come inside me now?”

“That what you want?” His hand slides back down to her stomach, pressing below her navel.

She clenches around him on purpose, just to watch him shiver, just to see how it throws off his rhythm, then she nods, and she says the only thing that will get her what she wants right now.

“Please.”

His smile is beautiful. “Okay, baby. I got you.” 

He starts to move inside of her again, faster, and he keeps his eyes locked with hers until he starts to get overwhelmed too. He leans over her and lets his eyes drop closed, bracing his hands on the table so he can chase his end with the same dedication he does everything else.

She props her heels up on the table and watches his face, moaning as the slight overstimulation turns back into pleasure, wishing they had more time together to fuck until they’re exhausted and sated, without having to worry about the neighbors or the kids or anything other than making sure they’re both fucked out and happy.

She takes a chance and reaches down to play with her clit, rubbing hard and fast and moaning louder as she does.

Joel’s voice joins hers and he grabs her free hand in the moments before he presses deep inside her, curling over her and coming inside her with a cut-off cry that’s too quiet. His face is pinched in pleasure, lips parted, brows drawn together, and he fucks her through it with shallow thrusts that get her almost back up to the edge of coming again.

He stills finally and gasps, catching his breath before opening his eyes to look down at her. He laughs, still breathing hard, when he sees her fingers working between her thighs, so close to where he’s still inside her.

“Jesus, Alice.” He pulls out even though she whines at him to stay, but he doesn’t move away. He stays close, pressing his fingers inside her instead, filling her back up and making sure his come stays deep. “You ever happy?”

She lets her eyes fall closed, arching her hips to get closer to him. “Yeah. Getting closer.” He curls his fingers just right, and she moans out, “You’re so good at this.”

She can hear the smile in his voice and can picture just what it looks like on his face, but she can’t open her eyes to look at it when he says, “You’re lucky I love you.”

He’s too much. His fingers stretch her just right, reach the exact right spots inside her, fill her up the way she wants to be, and he _loves_ her.

She comes again just like that, around his fingers, full of him, smiling as he talks her through it with low words about how good she feels, how beautiful she looks.

“You okay down there?”

He’s doing his pants back up when she makes herself sit up, now more sweaty than when she started taking her clothes off to tease him, but he pauses to lean in and kiss her when she tilts her chin up at him, like he can’t help but give in to touch her.

“Ah. Fuck.” Her ass stings when she slides off the table. Her thighs are still shaking as she walks over to grab her panties, so she has to lean against the wall to step into them without falling over, trying to ignore how _wet_ she feels now that they’re finished, now that he’s come inside her.

Joel snorts at her, and she glares up at him without any heat behind it. “C’mon. We’re late.”

He closes up the windows as she finishes getting dressed, and they stand together to check their weapons before heading back down to the horses. Silence stretches between them again, but it’s not as heavy as it was earlier. It’s comfortable, warm, and she wishes they could just go straight back to Jackson together.

He stops her before she has a chance to mount her horse, catches her with his arms around her waist so he can pull her to him. She lets him, leaning into his embrace, smiling up at him as he lifts one hand to tuck a curl behind her ear.

After a second passes, he kisses her, slow and sweet. It lingers, gentle, until she’s smiling against his lips. 

When he’s done, he kisses her forehead, and then releases her.

It’s time to get back to work.


End file.
